1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bows for shooting projectiles, such as arrows and the like. More specifically, the invention deals with handbows of compact size for shooting substantially the same arrows as conventional longbows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sport of archery, whether practiced in conjunction with target shooting or hunting, utilizes what is conventionally known as a longbow. This type of bow includes a handle and a pair of flexible limbs extending from either end of the handle to a total length of about 3-5 feet. Because of their size, longbows require special handling considerations, particularly under hunting conditions when the bow is utilized in thick brush or on tree stands of limited space. It is recognized that longbows do provide good accuracy and power, but their necessary large size does create constraints in both use and transportability.
It is clear that if the typical accuracy and power of a longbow can be substantially realized in a more compact structure, then such a device would be highly advantageous as a substitute for its bulky counterpart. The prior art has attempted to fulfill this need through various compact bow structures, known as handbows, which are essentially a combination of the basic concepts inherent in both the longbow and the slingshot. These handbows shoot substantially the same arrows used by longbows, with the projecting force being applied through an elastic bowstring rather than through a pair of flexible limbs.
While heretofore known handbows do provide the advantages of small size and easy transportability, there are certain inevitable disadvantages of handbows because of the difficulty in accommodating all the desired characteristics of a longbow in such a compact structure. Firstly, the accuracy of handbows has generally been compromised because such devices cannot readily accommodate the use of conventional bowsights and the very nature of the required elastic bowstring causes it to snap in an irregular manner and prevent an even application of force to the arrow upon its release therefrom. Secondly, the structural configurations of known handbow frames do not easily accommodate the use of strong or high-powered elastic bowstrings since a secure and stable grip by the archer is generally not possible, thus significantly limiting the shooting power available for handbows.